Irrécupérables
by Gwenetsi
Summary: [OS Tiva très léger] Une fille l'a regardé d'un peu trop près. Elle veut en parler, il esquive. Pourtant, quand c'est dans l'autre sens, elle ne peut pas y couper !
1. Dialogue

**Ca fait longtemps qu'on me demande du Tiva dans mes fics et bien j'en fait dans un OS. J'avoue c'est du Tiva plutôt léger.**

**Si il y a deux chapitres avec le même texte mais pas la même disposition, c'est normal.**

**Chapitre un : l'OS sous forme de dialogue et plus facile à suivre.**

**Chapitre deux : l'OS dans sa version originale, c'est à dire en acrostiche avec tout ce que ça implique. **

* * *

><p><strong>Irrécupérables<strong>

.

- Il faut qu'on parle. La blondasse à l'accueil t'a fait de l'œil.

- Y a-t-il un problème agent David?

- Alors moi je ne peux rien dire, mais toi oui quand un gars me reluque?

- De plus en plus parano ma pauvre Ziva! Et puis en quoi ça te regarde?

- Là tu es sensé me répondre. Alors?

- Jamais je n'ai fais de commentaire sur ça. Absolument jamais. Le gars de l'autre jour je n'en ai rien dit du tout. On dirait que tu ne me crois pas? Une fois n'est pas coutume hein! Seulement c'est vrai. Il t'a regardé, détaillé si tu veux. Et je n'en ai pas fais de cas!

- Donc tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça. As-tu conscience que tu ne peux pas me mentir? Non, bien sûr! Son contraire m'aurait étonné.

- _Le_ contraire!

- Arrête ça! Il n'est même pas envisageable que tu changes de sujet. Rêve!

- Effectivement, il a l'air de te tenir à cœur. N'en fais pas trop tout de même. Cependant, je te l'accorde, cette fille m'a reluqué. On ne va pas en faire tout une histoire! Ray n'aimerait pas. Enfin si tu veux que je lui en parle...

- Un jour tu deviendras peut-être intelligent! Nous parlions de ta très mauvaise habitude d'intervenir quand il ne le faut pas. Et tu esquives la conversation!

- Fuir n'est pas mon genre, même lorsqu'il s'agit d'une conversation. Ok j'ai eu des paroles déplacées lorsque ce type t'a reluquée. Il y a prescription maintenant! Si tu y tiens tellement, fais une remarque sur la fille de tout à l'heure!

- Maintenant qu'on est partis? Aucune chance qu'elle m'entende. Il me semble que c'est quand la personne est à portée de voix que toi tu le fais. Sauf si tu es prêt à faire demi-tour?

- Il me semble que tu dérailles complètement. Les remarques désobligeantes n'existent pas dans ma bouche. Seulement dans la tienne en ce moment même.

- Ne te fous pas de moi! Excepté si tu veux une mort lente et douloureuse

- Limpides tes propos sont, jeune padawan.

- Agent spécial, tu parles! Vous vous valez toi et... Ok il n'y a même pas de comparaison possible! Un cas unique et désespéré, voilà ce que tu es. En restant correct. Rire augmente mon envie de te tuer, tais-toi. Ou alors c'est ton sourire idiot. Non peut-être simplement ton visage. Ta seule présence est une horreur!

- J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il t'arrive! As-tu une idée de la façon dont tu réagis? Mal, parce que... Ah oui, pourquoi d'ailleurs? Il me semble qu'on ne sort pas ensemble. Sincèrement je ne te comprends pas.

- Il se passe que tu insultes tous les hommes qui me regardent d'un peu trop prêt! Les seuls à qui tu ne dis rien sont les membres de l'équipe. Seulement eux!

- Seulement eux? Oh, tu exagères là! Non mais c'est vrai, tout ça pour une malheureuse phrase de rien du tout. Tu sais Ziva, je commence à en avoir marre là!

- Insupportable. Ridicule. Répugnant. Égocentrique. Ce sont les qualificatifs qui te caractérisent dès qu'un homme s'intéresse à moi. Une seule fois dans ta vie j'aimerai que tu sois sincère et que tu avoues que tu as un comportement déplacé. Peut-être que tu arrêteras ça un jour? Étrangement, j'ai des doutes. Ras-le-bol que tu te permettes tout et dès que je veux faire pareil tu m'engueules! Alors ne dis pas que tu en as marre, c'est de ta faute tout ça! Bien que je l'avoue j'aurai dû me charger de ton cas depuis longtemps. La rue est presque vide, je peux le faire maintenant. Et te faire passer ton envie de jouer les je-me-crois-tout-permis. Sauf si tu présentes des excuses et que tu me laisses conduire.

* * *

><p><strong>Je parie qu'il y a des choses que vous avez trouvé bizarres, comme les tournures de phrases. <strong>

**Allez voir le chapitre deux, vous comprendrez tout!**


	2. Acrostiche

**Même texte autre présentation. Si vous ignorez ce qu'est un acrostiche, j'explique à la fin. **

**A mon avis, la façon dont s'est présenté doit vous donner un indice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Acrostiche<strong>

.

Il faut qu'on parle.

La blondasse à l'accueil t'a fait de l'œil.

.

Y a-t-il un problème agent David?

.

Alors moi je ne peux rien dire, mais toi oui quand un gars me reluque?

.

De plus en plus parano ma pauvre Ziva!

Et puis en quoi ça te regarde?

.

Là tu es sensé me répondre.

Alors?

.

Jamais je n'ai fais de commentaire sur ça.

Absolument jamais.

Le gars de l'autre jour je n'en ai rien dit du tout.

On dirait que tu ne me crois pas?

Une fois n'est pas coutume hein!

Seulement c'est vrai.

Il t'a regardé, détaillé si tu veux.

Et je n'en ai pas fais de cas!

.

Donc tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça.

As-tu conscience que tu ne peux pas me mentir?

Non, bien sûr!

Son contraire m'aurait étonné.

.

_Le_ contraire!

.

Arrête ça!

Il n'est même pas envisageable que tu changes de sujet.

Rêve!

.

Effectivement, il a l'air de te tenir à cœur.

N'en fais pas trop tout de même.

Cependant, je te l'accorde, cette fille m'a reluqué.

On ne va pas en faire tout une histoire!

Ray n'aimerait pas.

Enfin si tu veux que je lui en parle...

.

Un jour tu deviendras peut-être intelligent!

Nous parlions de ta très mauvaise habitude d'intervenir quand il ne le faut pas.

Et tu esquives la conversation!

.

Fuir n'est pas mon genre, même lorsqu'il s'agit d'une conversation.

Ok j'ai eu des paroles déplacées lorsque ce type t'a reluquée.

Il y a prescription maintenant!

Si tu y tiens tellement, fais une remarque sur la fille de tout à l'heure!

.

Maintenant qu'on est partis?

Aucune chance qu'elle m'entende.

Il me semble que c'est quand la personne est à portée de voix que toi tu le fais.

Sauf si tu es prêt à faire demi-tour?

.

Il me semble que tu dérailles complètement.

Les remarques désobligeantes n'existent pas dans ma bouche.

Seulement dans la tienne en ce moment même.

.

Ne te fous pas de moi!

Excepté si tu veux une mort lente et douloureuse

.

Limpides tes propos sont, jeune padawan.

.

Agent spécial, tu parles!

Vous vous valez toi et...

Ok il n'y a même pas de comparaison possible!

Un cas unique et désespéré, voilà ce que tu es.

En restant correct.

Rire augmente mon envie de te tuer, tais-toi.

Ou alors c'est ton sourire idiot.

Non peut-être simplement ton visage.

Ta seule présence est une horreur!

.

J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il t'arrive!

As-tu une idée de la façon dont tu réagis?

Mal, parce que...

Ah oui, pourquoi d'ailleurs?

Il me semble qu'on ne sort pas ensemble.

Sincèrement je ne te comprends pas.

.

Il se passe que tu insultes tous les hommes qui me regardent d'un peu trop prêt!

Les seuls à qui tu ne dis rien sont les membres de l'équipe.

Seulement eux!

.

Seulement eux?

Oh, tu exagères là!

Non mais c'est vrai, tout ça pour une malheureuse phrase de rien du tout.

Tu sais Ziva, je commence à en avoir marre là!

.

Insupportable.

Ridicule.

Répugnant.

Égocentrique.

Ce sont les qualificatifs qui te caractérisent dès qu'un homme s'intéresse à moi.

Une seule fois dans ta vie j'aimerai que tu sois sincère et que tu avoues que tu as un comportement déplacé.

Peut-être que tu arrêteras ça un jour?

Étrangement, j'ai des doutes.

Ras-le-bol que tu te permettes tout et dès que je veux faire pareil tu m'engueules!

Alors ne dis pas que tu en as marre, c'est de ta faute tout ça!

Bien que je l'avoue j'aurai dû me charger de ton cas depuis longtemps.

La rue est presque vide, je peux le faire maintenant.

Et te faire passer ton envie de jouer les je-me-crois-tout-permis.

Sauf si tu présentes des excuses et que tu me laisses conduire.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qui a trouvé la phrase en acrostiche? C'est pas compliqué, il suffit de prendre la première lettre de chaque phrase!<strong>

**Cette forme explique les quelques bizarreries existantes. **

**Au début, je n'avais pas du tout prévu de le faire. Je m'exerçais à faire des acrostiches pour tuer le temps (étrange hein!) quand je suis partie en délire là-dessus. Il y a des lettres qui m'ont donnée du fil à retordre, je peux vous l'assurer!**

**Verdict?**


End file.
